guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Irresistible Blow
Update typo? Today's update said the damage was decreased to 5..20. Ingame it is 5..17. I put the ingame values in. :ANet has always used 0-15 attribute ranks for variable values. The game uses 0-12. 220.233.103.77 06:07, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks, didn't know that. :::So glad ANet nerfed this. Bye bye thumpers. ::::Thumpers are back with a vengeance. :P Arshay Duskbrow 22:33, 10 December 2006 (CST) Skill icon Kanaxai? — Skuld 14:21, 26 September 2006 (CDT) : It looks like him.Jelmewnema 09:46, 2 January 2007 (CST) ...Which is weird since this skill was released before factions came out. So unless the developers created Kanaxai and for some strange reason decided not to use him and give a skill art for him, I doubt that is Kanaxai, no matter how much it looks like him. onlyronald@live.com 23:39, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :Factions was in development at ~the same time as Prophecies so it may have happened. (T/ ) 23:55, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thread Necromancy! I diagree with it being Kanaxai. Looking at the high res icon shows that it's merely a helmet with horns, and the "cracks" will most likely come from the damage if blocked (even if the "armor/defense" stops it, it deals damage). For comparison: :: ::-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:08, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well tbh, imo... -->ST 21:29, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No. horns in the wrong direction and they're clearly mounted in a helm.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:35, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::wrong direction - huh? In the icon he's looking up -->ST 07:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yes, they go upwards: to get the horns of something with horns going downwards to go upwards, he'd have to look completely behind him (vertical 180 degrees turn of his head=impossible).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::My bad. For some reason I was under the illusion they were sideways not going down. *shrugs* -->ST 00:39, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Indent Behold! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFtw7qW7Vcw (check out 17-18 seconds in) it makes sense too, Falcon Punch is most certainly an "Irresistable Blow" Aura of Holy Might 07:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) need nf & factions trainer This skill needs the NF & factions skill trainer. Xeon 21:03, 10 December 2006 (CST) Huge Buff With the elimination of "evade" and the change that all such defensive skills now "block", this is much, much more effective. Arshay Duskbrow 23:46, 19 January 2007 (CST) :There's no doubt about that. Now this skill effectively shuts down Mesmers with Distortion. I'm wondering how this will affect the metagame. Doom Music 18:40, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::This is the same with all other similar skills, too, like Swift Chop and Seeking Blade. This particular skill gets a bigger buff, because its damage got nerfed...cheers for IB being a viable skill again. Thou, you could still use Griffon's Sweep for same effect. Entropy 06:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) Damage? How can this skill used by a monster deal over 100 damage to elementalists with max armor? :Damage from hammer + hammer mastery + critical strike? 75.3.235.150 09:30, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::And level difference. I'm guessing he's talking about Magni --Blue.rellik 12:27, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Irresistibly not blocking Does this skill have a higher chance to hit? In RA especially against monks this skill rarely gets blocked even when the monk has 75% block stance thus no KD. All my other skills get blocked but not this. I know that each hit has its own 75%:25% block ratio (while in blocking stance). But this had happened way too many times for it to be a coincidence. :Woooooow read the skill description. 04:19, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::If this attack hits, you strike for '+5...17''' damage. If Irresistible Blow is blocked, your target is knocked down and takes 5...17 damage.'' ::No u. (T/ ) 04:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC)